


Slytherpuff

by MadnessofVoid



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, M/M, Meet-Cute, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadnessofVoid/pseuds/MadnessofVoid
Summary: “So...you're, uh, a Hufflepuff, huh?” he asked, sounding unsure yet confident all at once.Great. Someone going to give him slack for being a Hufflepuff. What was with everyone hating on Hufflepuffs?!“You know...I heard once somewhere that Hufflepuffs and Slytherins make excellent friends.”





	Slytherpuff

**Author's Note:**

> A little late to the party for this theme, but real life is a bitch ^^; So is stress ;_; And writer's block. 
> 
> But yay! I got it done just in time for the very last day of Sterek Week! An accomplishment, indeed. And thank you AsagiStilinski for the prompt! This thing would have never been written without it! 
> 
> Based on this prompt: Meet at a Harry Potter themed party and are the only two who agree about unpopular fandom opinion/the only ones in the same house/really like each others house AU

Derek was not too fond of parties. Always too loud. Everyone usually got plastered. None of it sounded the least bit appealing to him.

 

But he couldn't tell Erica or Kira no when they invited him to theirs. For one, it was Erica and Kira. They were both his best friends and they knew how to twist his wrists without actually twisting them. Especially Kira. And for another, it was Harry Potter themed. He couldn't deny himself a Harry Potter themed party. _Ever_.

 

So here he was, draped head to toe in his expensive Hufflepuff robes, at a party with a bunch of other Harry Potter fans. Whose faces he didn't know. He knew Erica and Kira, of course. He knew Boyd, Erica's fiance. And he knew Scott, Kira's boyfriend of three months. Everyone else? Nope. Knew not a one of him.

 

He never knew his anxiety could spike this bad in a tiny crowd of people who liked what he liked.

 

Derek wandered around aimlessly, trying not to stay in one place for too long. He would flinch at every accidental bump on the shoulder. Tried to drink as much soda as he could to give him an excuse to not actually stay and chat with anyone. He was doing pretty good at it for a while.

 

Then, he bumped into someone harder than usual. Almost lost his glasses in the process.

 

“Oh shit! Sorry, dude! Oh man, your glasses okay? I didn't break them, did I? Oh hell! I broke them, didn't I? Shit. What prescription do you have? Y-you can wear mine! I brought along my contacts just in case I got tired of my glasses! I'll be okay!”

 

That was...a lot to take in. And in rapid fire succession, too. Derek blinked, looking up at who had bumped into him.

 

He felt his ears grow warm, eyes round, and a nervous smile forming.

 

The man that bumped into him was...stunning. Unkempt mop of brown, whiskey doe eyes hidden behind glasses, upturned nose, plump bow lips, pale, dotted with constellations of moles, swallowed in robes...it was like all of Derek's weaknesses were piled up into one human being. He was going to die. He was going to die at some party he only agreed on because of the theme.

 

“H-hi.” he finally choked out, his face now growing warm.

 

The man licked his lips, a little confused but also anxious, Maybe as anxious as Derek. “Hi? You okay? Did I hit you hard? I mean, I'm not a brick wall like you are, I'm just some scrawny guy, but you look like you are dazed. At least your glasses look okay!”

 

Derek nodded, heart thundering. “Y-yeah. They're okay. Are yours?”

 

“Perfectly intact!”

 

They stood there for a bit, shuffling around and...being rather awkward. Derek tried to find a way to escape from this. Not make himself look more like an idiot around this beautiful man. But he was drawing a blank. A huge one.

 

The man wasn't, however.

 

“So...you're, uh, a Hufflepuff, huh?” he asked, sounding unsure yet confident all at once.

 

Great. Someone going to give him slack for being a Hufflepuff. What was with everyone hating on Hufflepuffs?!

 

“You know...I heard once somewhere that Hufflepuffs and Slytherins make excellent friends.”

 

Huh? What did that have to do with anything?

 

Derek decided to pay attention the robes this man was wearing. That's when he saw all the Slytherin colors and pins. Even his glasses had the Slytherin crest. Derek grinned genuinely from ear to ear, relaxing his tensed shoulders.

 

“Yeah. Think I heard that somewhere, too.”

 

The man relaxed as well, looking like the world had opened a door for him. “Makes sense. I mean, we are the two houses that get the most shit on. Hufflepuffs are called lame. Slytherins are called evil. Like, excuse you, I am diabolical, thank you very much! Does not mean I _am_ evil.”

 

Derek laughed at that, surprised for a moment that he was able to. The man laughed with him, eyes brightening. The man held his hand out, a slight trembling there. He licked his lips and started to appear slightly shy.

 

“I'm Stiles.”

 

Derek ducked his head, hiding his thrilled smile as he took Stiles' hand. “Derek.”

 

“Well, Derek, it was nice to meet you. How about we go to the back porch, away from all the noise and lack of space, and chat it up how we are the best houses around? Sound cool?”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“Awesome! And, well, since we make excellent friends, due to our sorting, maybe we could...exchange numbers? Grab some burgers?”

 

Was this guy...asking him on a date? This stuff never happened to Derek! Well, it did, but in a more sexual way rather than shy and over something like Harry Potter way. He bit the inside of his lip, nodding eagerly. Stiles let out a relieved sigh, dramatically moving his body in a way that made it looked like he was about to drop to the floor.

 

“Oh thank god. Here I thought I was being awkward as hell and chase away a pretty guy like you away.”

 

Derek flushed, unable to stop grinning. “I was thinking the same thing.”

 

At that, Stiles was covered in blotches of red. But he was still smiling as he stepped aside and held his arm out. “Shall we?”

 

Feeling bold, Derek looped his arm around Stiles', winking as they walked out through the back door to the porch.

 

Where they remained until Erica fondly kicked them out at two in the morning.

 

Which led to Stiles coming over to Derek's apartment. Which led to them staying up till five – talking about nothing and everything. Which led to their first date later that day. And so on, and so forth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out the event!
> 
> http://sterekweek2017.tumblr.com/


End file.
